


Late Night Conversations

by Chocolatequeen



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Tumblr Prompt, because there should be, is there a warning for excessive fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5733208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatequeen/pseuds/Chocolatequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose is surprised to see James at 1 in the morning, but he's got something he wants to tell her.</p>
<p>Based on the prompt: things you say at 1 in the morning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> After my previous prompt fic, I had a request for some serious fluff. So, here you go.

“Seriously, Shareen, I just want to go to bed.”

Her best friend stuck out her lower lip. “Aww, c’mon Rose. This is supposed to be your party.”

Rose rubbed at her temple. “Yeah, an’ I’m tired and I want to sleep. Tomorrow’s a big day—I wanna look my best.”

Shareen sighed. “Fine… take all the fun out of it.” Her smile took the sting out of her words, and she hugged Rose before heading for the door.

“Ah, Shareen?” The woman turned around at Rose’s call. “My phone?” Rose held her hand out and waited for her friend to return the mobile, then hugged her once more and closed the door behind her.

Once she was alone in the flat, Rose checked for new texts while taking the pins out of her hair. There was only one from James, which surprised her until she read it: _Jack’s taking my phone. He says I’m ruining the point of the night out if I spend the whole time texting you._

Rose smiled as she dropped the pins on the coffee table. _Yeah, Shareen said the same thing,_ she tapped out quickly.

She was almost to the bedroom when she heard the familiar sound of James’ text notification coming from the other side of the door. Warmth settled in her chest when she pushed the door open and saw his lanky form stretched out over the bed. He was still in his preferred brown pinstriped suit, though he had remembered to take his Chucks off before putting his feet on the duvet.

“Finally!” he said, sitting upright with his legs crossed and holding out his hand in invitation. “I’ve been waiting half an hour for you to get here.”

Rose took his hand and let him pull her onto the bed, so they were sitting facing each other with their knees touching. “Well, some of us had more determined handlers, I guess,” she said cheekily as she laced her fingers through his. “How’d you get away from Jack and Mickey?”

He shrugged. “Waited till they were too drunk to notice and left.” Seeing the concern on her face, he quickly added, “Don’t worry. Jake was going to join us once he was done with work. He should have gotten there about ten minutes after I left.”

His thumb brushed over her knuckles, sending the same shiver down her spine that it always did. “What brought you here, then?” she asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

“Had something I wanted to tell you,” he said, pulling off the casual tone far better than she did.

Rose rested her free hand on his knee and traced circles there, hiding a smile when his fingers tightened around hers reflexively. “And what’s that?”

“Rose Tyler.” He brushed her hair back over her ear with his other hand. “I love you.”

Despite having heard him say the words hundreds of times, they still made Rose melt. But she just raised her eyebrow, trying to maintain her cool demeanour. “Well I hope so.”

He chuckled and brought her hand to his lips, kissing her ring finger. “We’re getting married tomorrow.”

A smile broke through her facade. “Yeah, we are,” she breathed.

She grabbed his tie and tugged lightly until she could fit their lips together. His hands came up to cradle her face as they kissed tenderly.

“I should go,” he whispered against her lips. “Bad luck to see the bride, etc.”

Rose reluctantly shifted so James could get off their bed. He pulled her to her feet once he was standing and kissed her again, a quick press of his lips to hers that showed just a hint of the passion he was holding back.

After a far too brief kiss, he pulled back and rubbed his thumb over her lower lip. “And by this time tomorrow, we’ll be on our honeymoon.”

Rose bit her lip, then smiled up at him. “Right, so the faster you get out of here, the faster we can both get to sleep—alone—and the faster tomorrow will come, yeah?”

“I think that’s Santa Claus,” James said, but he left their room anyway. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Rose,” he said at the front door.

“I’ll be the one wearing white,” she promised.


End file.
